Wonderland
by DarkenedAngelxX
Summary: A Halloween special about two teens and an odd summer/fall job. What happens when you get too arrogant to listen? Too full or urself to know the meaning of fear? T for unspecific details of blood and scary-ness


**Disclaimer:**** I dont own any of these characters, I'm just a fan**

**A/N: Hope u guys enjoy this short Halloween special.**

"**Wonderland"**

One autumn day, 2 fourteen year old girls got a job working at Wonderland. An innocent teen with unique pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes, and a cheerful, energetic blond with cerulean ocean eyes. When they heard about this new amusement park, they rushed to sign up for it, polishing up their resumes and perfecting their speeches and greetings for the interview. It seemed unlikely for them to get this amazing job, but they did. They worked all summer for it and waited anxiously. In September, they finally got the call they wanted.

It started off just like they wanted it to. It was a great job, easy, pays incredibly well and they got to spend days together in the sun. One day though, a creepy looking janitor walked by and told them they were brave. But before they had a chance to question him, he disappeared right in front of their eyes.

The next day, more random workers warned them, and each one disappeared just as fast as they came. When they asked the boss bout these workers, he told them that he hasn't hired anyone like them.

The girls thought that it was all just a big prank the boss pulls on new employees, but it was serious. Everyday, a bad thing happened, and it got worse as the days progressed. It started with a little incident, a spilled drink, a ladder falling, ppl tripping, but soon, rides were collapsing nearby and they almost got killed just going to work.

As the weeks went by, more incidents happened, more warnings, more disappearances. By week 4, even the boss was nowhere to be found. The rides were getting closed down because of various incidents, and less people were coming.

They almost stopped going to work, but they knew they had to, in order to get paid. One night, all the workers seemed to surround them, they were being pushed against a wall. They all repeated the same warnings, but no matter what the 2 girls asked, the ghostly employees wouldn't respond. It was like they could never be heard. Before the last (and possibly most important) warning could be heard, they woke up with a scream. It had just been a nightmare.

But this is now reality, and they had to get up for work once again.

Today, October 31st, they were extra careful, making sure nothing bad happens. Everything went ok, and they were starting to relax a little. They even saw their boss, which offered them a break to enjoy the place. He said they could go on anything they wanted, free of charge. He was so kind and genuine, they accepted his offer. I mean, its not like everyday you get this chance.

After a few rides, they were really glad they had accepted his wonderful offer, they were having the time of their lives. Too bad it didn't last...

This is where I'd say everything went wrong…..The next ride they went on was a haunted house. This ride was known as the scariest, most nerve racking, horror filled ride ever to exist! But the girls weren't scared (they loved horror and gore), too bad for them…

The house was just like any other one, filled with fake blood, eyeballs, mummies, zombies. They just kept walking through, not at all disturbed by any of these fake creatures. By the middle, the girls thought they could see the so called "employees", again they were warning them. They tried to chase after the workers to ask about the warnings, ask about what they were even saying.

They were so focused on following these strange people, they didn't even realize when things turned real. Suddenly the axes swinging about turned sharp, the mummies moved on their own, the lights flashed on and off rapidly, now they could no longer see each other, they've split off without even knowing.

They screamed for each other, getting a little scared each passing moment as nothing but eerie moans and sounds can be heard. The zombies slowly approached them, trapping them in separate rooms. Mummies walked closer hands in front, eyes glowing a deep red through the bandages. The bats hanging on the ceiling screeched out, swarming around them. The door burst open, a bloody man with a chainsaw and a hockey mask came in both of their rooms. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs, but even those screams could not be heard by the other, they were helpless….

The man revved his chainsaw, making the girls scream even louder. The other creatures swiped at them, their claws drew blood. The mans chainsaw came down...

The strong metallic smell of blood was thick now, neither of them actually realized it was their own, dripping all over the floor. They had just flat out refused to believe any of this was real. Realistic-sure, but real-no. They were too arrogant, and that was their mistake. One they won't live to regret. In one quick movement, blood gashed out and they were knocked out, cold on the floor.

This was a perfect job gone awry. Their arrogance got the best of them…..

**A/N: Hope u guys liked this, it's rly simple P: R+R plz, tyz**


End file.
